roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures/episode list
} |- |240 |Michael's Bagel Incident |Michael spots a dude eating a bagel on his flight and quickly goes from coveting the man's bounty of bagel to being disgusted by the despicable state in which it ends up. | |August 16, 2016 | |- |241 |Droppin' Burgers, Growin' Trees |The intern makes a grave misstep while bringing food to the hungry podcast crew, and Gavin presents a third option to dealing with the remains of dead people: make them trees. | |August 22, 2016 | |- |rowspan="2" |242 |rowspan="2" |Racial Super Texas |rowspan="2" |This week, someone tries to guess Gus' race, Kyle and Miles ponder the certainties in life, and Burnie defends Superman's biggest weakness. Let's be real though, standing next to a rock making you lose your powers is pretty lame. Fight me, nerds. | |rowspan="2" |August 30, 2016 |rowspan="2" | |- | |- |243 |Miles Runs from Zombies |Miles goes on a zombie run, but it turns out to be less of a run and more of a fall-on-your-ass for him. Embarrassing. | |September 6, 2016 | |- |244 |An Ewok to Remember |Nick Rutherford and Kirk C. Johnson from Crunch Time pitch a movie about love, Ewoks, and Peter Dinklage that takes place on the moon of Endor. It's not very good, but Crunch Time is! | |September 13, 2016 | |- |245 |Spooky Scary Ghost Stories |Gus regales the gang with a ghost story from some friends of his back in college. Being a ghost can be difficult when you don't like the dark. | |September 20, 2016 | |- |rowspan="2" |246 |rowspan="2" |Bombs, Potates, and Stickers |rowspan="2" |A collection of dumb little stories ranging from bombs hitting Austin (and how to avoid them), nicknames for potatoes, and horrible, crappy, worthless stickers. | |rowspan="2" |September 27, 2016 |rowspan="2" | |- | |- |247 |Cool Farts from Cool Kids |Miles feels cheated when a popular kid at school rips a hearty fart and doesn't get made fun of like any other lower class person would. Popular kids suck. | |October 4, 2016 | |- |248 |Gavin's Seed Saves the Day |In one of the more peculiar "what if" scenarios, Geoff presents a scenario where Gavin can save his family from dying of cancer but only if he... Well, you can see for yourself, I'm not typing that out. | |October 11, 2016 | |- |249 |The Edamame Power Play |Burnie and Matt go on a business lunch with a guy, who, for some unknown reason, starts eating edamame husks out of the discard bowl. Maybe it's some kind of power play? I dunno, but it would gross me out, that's for sure. | |October 18, 2016 | |- |250 |Billion Dollars Butt |The gang imagines what they would do if they suddenly had a billion dollars. Would they give it away? Would they stuff it down their pants and walk around? Find out! | |October 25, 2016 | |- |251 |Scary Kids Scaring Kids |Burnie talks about how his kid loved to dress up as something scary for Halloween, and how one time he managed to scare the crap out of another kid, further proving that Superman might be the lamest superhero ever. | |November 1, 2016 | |- |252 |Bar Fights & Gay Bars |Everyone loves bars, especially stories about bars! Burnie tells us about the time Matt was pretty oblivious about going to a gay bar, and about a friend who just loved getting into bar fights. Crazy kids! | |November 8, 2016 | |- |253 |The RTAA Mixdown |It's the 250th RTAA episode! As is tradition, we did a weird thing instead of the usual business. This time the gang gets together to make some beautiful music while also making obscure references to the show. Thanks for watching 250 of these things! | |November 15, 2016 | |- |254 |Barbara Pun-kelman V |Yeah, it's another one of these things. At this point we're probably just enabling Barbara to make more puns, so feel free to grab some pitchforks and torches and form a mob of some kind. Bring it. | |November 22, 2016 | |- |255 |Chris Cooks Fish | | |November 29, 2016 | |- |256 |Burnie Hates NASA |Burnie fears what he does not understand, as evidenced by his anger towards NASA's ability to describe planets hundreds of lightyears away. Or maybe he's actually right and they're just making it all up. Either way he goes on a rant and it's funny! | |December 5, 2016 | |- |257 |Miles' Birthday Bonanza |On his 21st birthday, Miles dives in head first into the world of gettin' CRUNK. Which is to say his friend buys him shots. Then Kyle tries to get Miles into a car, and he is NOT having it. | |December 12, 2016 | |- |258 |Chris' Smoking Hot Date | | |December 19, 2016 | |- |259 |Shrinkin' & Dreamin' | | |December 26, 2016 | |- | |Kids Are A-Holes | | | | |- | |The Loud and Proud Co-Worker | | | | |- | |Jeremy's Big Break | | | | |- | |Strangers' Things | | | | |- | |A Tale of Copper & Quartz | | | | |- | |Burnie's Got Jokes | | | | |- | |Miles' Counselor Story | | | | |- | |Geoff's Burger Discount | | | | |- | |Gavin or Gaggle | | | | |- | |Chris' Love Delivery | | | | |- | |Breaking Conventions, Touching Glass | | | | |- | |Geoff Ramsey: Best Dad Ever? | | | | |- | |Bikes, Food, & Farts | | | | |- | |Don't Talk at the Gym | | | | |- | |Forgetful Pills, Automatic Recovery | | | | |- | |Jeremy & Michael Get Hurt | | | | |- | |Stinky Ride-Share Farts | | | | |- | |Gus' Sharkdanko Interview | | | | |- | |Roombas With Guns, Sharpies in Butts | | | | |- | |Chris Strikes Out | | | | |- | |Gavin and the Annoying German | | | | |- | |Miles' Fake ID Excursion | | | | |- | |Porta-Potty Blowjob | | | | |- | |Ding Dong Ditchers | | | | |- | |Gus' Turbulent Urination | | | | |- | |Hands Free Peeing & Hulking Out | | | | |- | |Cock Block Cop | | | | |- | |Barbara vs The Old Man | | | | |- | |Sticks & Flowers | | | | |- | |Mugged Miles | | | | |- | |Joker Sex | | | | |- | |Breast Kind of Greeting | | | | |- | |Michael's Bathroom Blastoff | | | | |- | |Denise Tries The Moonshine | | | | |- | |Covered In Kittens | | | | |- | |Drowning for Power | | | | |- | |Macaroni Makeout | | | | |- | |Tornado Punches | | | | |- | |Don't Trust the Blue | | | | |- | |TP and PP on the Seat | | | | |- | |Geoff's Spring Break Spite Beard | | | | |- | |Chris' Fake Fiance | | | | |- | |Favorite RTAAs That Definitely, Probably, Might Have Happened | | | | |- | |Construction Conspiracy | | | | |- | |Drunk Baby Sitting | | | | |- | |GoG Do Cats Know | | | | |- | |Sore About Syringes | | | | |- | |Farts Still Funny | | | | |- | |Aarons Astrology Standoff | | | | |- | |Birds, Bees, and B.O. | | | | |- | |Becca's Inconvenient BM | | | | |- | |Gavin's AC Anomaly | | | | |- | |Snowboard Slam | | | | |- | |Twitch Chicken | | | | |- | |Recycling Rulz, T-Rex Droolz | | | | |- | |Gus' Mile High Club | | | | |- | |Mooning Over Shoes | | | | |- | |Michael the Baby Seal Overlord | | | | |- | |Find Your Kenny | | | | |- | |Michael Tiny Hands Jones | | | | |- | |It Was Wet | | | | |- | |Zombie Dog | | | | |- | |Andy Uses a Tampon | | | | |- | |Mermaids | | | | |- | |Elephant In Nawlins | | | | |- | |Shattered Dreams | | | | |- | |Batman Roleplay Pt. 1 | | | | |- | |Batman Roleplay Pt. 2 | | | | |- | |Beanie Baby Catspiracy | | | | |- | |Crazy Taxi | | | | |- | |Millie So Serious | | | | |- | |Impractical Yolkers | | | | |- | |Final Fantasy Fangirls | | | | |- | |When In Doubt Dab | | | | |- | |Bulking Up | | | | |- | |Beardy Kisses | | | | |- | |Gavin's Golden Hands | | | | |- | |Gavin Touches The Butt | | | | |- | |The Battle Of Bull Creek | | | | |- | |Thank God It's Food Poisoning | | | | |- | |Ryan's Flying Failure | | | | |- | |Cinema Sins | | | | |- | |Keep the Engine Revved | | | | |- | |Geoffrey Work | | | | |- | |SUV Stunt Kids | | | | |- | |Burnie's Uber Story | | | | |- | |Jooley | | | | |- | |Movie Moments | | | | |- | |Gavin Co-Pilot | | | | |- | |Mob Cookies & Clean Butthole Land | | | | |- | |G.U.S. | | | | |- | |Moth in Your Ear | | | | |- | |Chicken Tender Travesty | | | | |- | |Cooking Naked | | | | |- | |Donut Poops | | | | |- | |Flight of the Gungans | | | | |- | |Risk Lad | | | | |- | |Even Even More Plane Stories | | | | |- | |Full Plate Jimmy Hat | | | | |- | |Fish Tank Prank | | | | |- | |The London Poop Chronicles Part 1 | | | | |- | |Sketchy Scooters | | | | |- | |The London Poop Chronicles Part 2 | | | | |- | |Villy Vonka | | | | |- | |New Years Blackout | | | | |- | |Mind Blowing Magician | | | | |- | |Wrong Name Right | | | | |- | |Chris' Great European Adventure - Part 1 | | | | |- | |Chris' Great European Adventure - Part 2 | | | | |- | |Chris' Great European Adventure - Part 3 | | | | |- | |Divorce Court - Part 1 | | | | |- | |Divorce Court - Part 2 | | | | |- | |Laxifish | | | | |- | |Birthday Soup | | | | |- | |Siriously Accidental | | | | |- | |Still More Plane Stories | | | | |- | |Andy Andy Yes Papa | | | | |- | |Gus Gets Some Sugar | | | | |- | |Big Red | | | | |- | |Dil-Do or Do Not | | | | |- | |GusVsUSPS | | | | |- | |FightClubCruise | | | | |- | |Damien Does His Best | | | | |- | |Vengeful Cats | | | | |- | |Waiter Strikes Later | | | | |- | |Power Pound Friends | | | | |- | |Peeing Private Ramsey | | | | |- | |Barbara Punkelman 6 | | | | |- | |Burnie Sims | | | | |- | |Dirty Talk | | | | |- | |Basco Tattoos | | | | |- | |Excuse-inal Support Animals | | | | |- | |Meanest Angriest Animal | | | | |- | |Gus Amuck: The Making of RTAA | | | | |- | |Nuthin Like Huffin | | | | |- | |Gameshow of Love | | | | |- | |Whale Cops | | | | |- | |Moon Walker Isolation | | | | |- | |RT in Japan | | | | |- | |Boat Body Burnie | | | | |- | |Lindsay Holiday Rally | | | | |} Category:Animation Category:Episode list